User blog:Johnny Coaleaston/Inactivity
Inactivity Hello, fellow Wikians. Tomorrow comes an end to editing the Wiki multiple times every day, or playing PotCO ever day. School has arrived, and, don't be offended by this, school is much more important to me than any of you. I need to take the time every night to complete my assignments, and complete them well. I want to get good grades, and I realize the game and Wiki will be getting in the way of that, if I come on too much. However, on certain times, if I can, I will go online. Times when I can go online - *On weekdays IF, and only IF, I finish ALL my homework and put forth an extremely good effort to do it, I may be able to come maybe for an hour, sometimes 30 minutes, but not alot. *On the weekends, I will have more time for the game and Wiki, but sprts, again are more important to me than this. I will come on as much as possible on Weekdays, but still, time will be limited. *On breaks (vacations, holidays, etc) I will come on as MUCH as possible, and probably alot. *In a year (you all know what that means), I will be VERY active and thriving on the game and Wiki To All Roleplaying Friends and Leaders King John (or just your whole family), Please do not give any of my positions away, because I will be active some times as I have said above, and will be able to complete my duties, all of them. See Johnny Coaleaston Section Titles for all of my jobs and positions. If you are going to however, the two that are most important to me are Head of Security for the British Royal Family, and Director of Communications for the EITC. Any time I am not on, consider any bullet fired by an outlaw at you or your family coming for me. Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard and Lord Jeremiah Garland, Please do not demote or kick me from the guild Bekcett's Elites, because I have said my reasons for inactivity, and when online, I will perform my many duties. Lord Garland, you are the active leader of the EITC First Division, and I trust you would only make the decisions I make when engaging in battle, and be bloody cautious. Lead the men with pride. Lord Redbeard, well, I wish you luck in leading the EITC. EITC First Division, Do not look at me as retired, fired, or removed from my position. I am still your leader, and may not come on as much, but I will do what I can for you. Lord Garland is your active leader, follow his commands with pride. Please do not edit the page, save for Lord Garland. To ALL friends, Please don't delete me off of your list, I will make my greatest effort to come online. And there are certain people who I definitely DON'T want to delete me, because I like them more than others. Mind you, I like all of my friends, but them the best. Category:Blog posts